Dancing
by flapkack
Summary: Throughout the years of their relationships, Valentine's Day has always been special. AU; SuFin. Written for Oakstar on TM. Fail summary is fail.


[A/N: OMG. HI. This was written for my friend Oakstar, otherwise known as Scotland, for my Hetalia RP group's Valentine's Exchange. Hope you like it, Oak!]

**[Pairing: AU SuFin]**

**[Written for Oakstar]**

**[Valentine's Prompt]**

There have been three occasions on which Tino and Berwald have danced. Each time was on a certain day of the year, but they are all quite memorable.

* * *

The first time was in middle school, at the Valentine's dance of 8th grade. Normally, Berwald refused to go to dances, due to extreme awkwardness, but Tino managed to drag him to this dance as friends.

However, Berwald had sulked in the corner through most of the event. He watched Tino socialize. When the blonde would look over at him and smile, he would blush lightly and fix his eyes to his hands.

Finally, near the end of the dance, Tino walked over to the Swedish boy. "Why aren't you dancing?" he asked, smiling. "C't." Berwald muttered. The Finnish boy laughed, the sound reminding Berwald of the marimbas they used in band class. "Sure you can! It's easy, come on!" before Berwald could protest, Tino grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Okay, since you don't have a girl to dance with yet, I'll be the girl so you can learn!" The shorter blonde said brightly. Berwald nodded, hoping desperately that the Finnish boy couldn't see his blush. The two took the typical middle school stance; the shorter one/girl in front, the taller/boy in the back with his/her arms around the other's waist. From there, Tino began instructing, while his cheeks turned slightly red.

"All you really have to do is step back and forth in sync with your partner. I told you it was easy!" he said, turning his head to smile at the taller boy. "..'Kay." The two awkwardly danced for a minute, becoming more embarrassed with each passing second.

"O-Okay! U-Um, now that you know how to dance, you can go find someone to dance with!" Tino squeaked, attempting to remove Berwald's hands from around his waist. The Swede, however, didn't budge. "M'ght as w'll j'st d'nce with y'u." he mumbled. "It's 'most ov'r a'yw'y, i't it?"

Tino, not finding a fault in the taller blonde's logic, relaxed a bit. They continued to dance, completely off-beat with the pop music thudding through the speakers. However, the obnoxious melody soon faded out and was replaced with the DJ's voice. "Okay, guys, it's the last dance! Hope you like Natasha Bedingfield!"

A new pop song's opening beats began to flood out of the speakers, but this one was much more bearable. Immediately, both blondes blushed furiously. They kept dancing, though.

_"I'll never find a love like this."_

"T'no?" Berwald's voice rumbled from behind the Finnish boy and the arms around his waist relaxed and then released him. Tino turned around and looked at the Swede. He was surprised to see a light blush decorating his cheeks and his eyes directed at his feet. "Hmm?" Tino asked.

"I l'ke y'u. A l't." he mumbled, looking anywhere but the object of his affections. Tino's eyes widened. He didn't really know how to respond, but he did know that he returned the feelings. Even though the Swede could be quite scary sometimes, Tino knew he wasn't really. Throwing his arms around Berwald, he said, "…I like you too…" into the taller boy's shoulder. He felt a light pressure on top of his head, and knew that it was a kiss.

* * *

The second time was a few years later, at another Valentine's dance. The two were juniors in high school, and had been dating since that night in eighth grade. Berwald had begun referring to Tino as his "wife" at some point in the relationship. Though it had been awkward at first, Tino didn't seem to care much anymore.

This dancing occasion started out almost exactly like the last one. Berwald had been dragged to the dance by an overenthusiastic Tino, and had spent most of the time standing awkwardly in the corner. Tino had dragged him out near the end of the event, chattering about teaching him a new way to dance.

"Okay, so you put your hands here…" The Finnish blonde said brightly, taking Berwald's hands and placing them on either side of his waist. "And I put mine here!" he wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck. "Now we step back and forth in sync!" he looked up and locked eyes with Berwald, then smiled brightly.

Berwald felt his heart skip a beat; the Finnish boy was so sweet, so wonderful. Tino meant the world to him.

They began to dance, once again off-beat to a horrible pop song. Yet again, the music faded out and "Last dance" was called over the speakers. However, the song was different this time. It was some country song about how once glance from a lover was enough to melt the person's heart.

"_I melt every time you look at me that way. It never fails, any time, any place."_

As they danced, the Swede thought. A feeling was building up inside him, like a pressure that needed to be released. Every time he looked at the Finn, it intensified. He unconsciously tightened his embrace around his smaller lover, and put his nose into the boy's hair.

"I l've you, T'no." he said, trying to put every ounce of emotion that he had into those four words. Tino stiffened in his arms for a moment, and then relaxed.

"…You too, Berwald." He replied, tightening his grip on the taller blonde's neck.

Berwald thought his heart would burst then and there. He pulled his head back and put his lips to Tino's gently.

All was right with the world, to them.

* * *

The third time was yet again on Valentine's Day. However, there was no music involved on this occasion. Honestly, it didn't need music.

Berwald had been working late, and Tino was waiting up for him. The little Finnish man was sitting with a cup of hot white chocolate and a quilt thrown over him. A small fire smoldered in the fireplace.

Suddenly, the sound of a lock clicking echoed through the house. Tino jumped up, placed his drink on the side table, and hurried into the hallway. "Berwald…?" he called. "Y'h." Tino smiled happily.

Suddenly, Berwald captured Tino in an embrace. The smaller blonde turned bright red.

"…H'ppy V'lent'ne's D'y." the taller of the two said. "…Happy Valentine's Day…" Tino replied, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. Without even thinking about it, the two began to sway back and forth to a tune only they could hear.

They gazed into each other's eyes and unspoken messages flew like sparks.

[A/N: ….FAIL ENDING IS FAIL. ; A ;.. Hope you like it, though, Oak!]


End file.
